You, Me, and the Rain
by Thepillows93
Summary: The rain brings forth another question in which Mireille must explain to Kirika the happenings of the world...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Noir**

**Why does it Rain? When Kirika asks, Mireille always has the answer**

_**

* * *

**_

**You, me, and the Rain**

* * *

The rain slowly made its path down to Earth as the sun slowly faded out of view. She sat at her usual spot, not a muscle twitching, and not a sound made. She was so lifeless it was almost terrifying. She did it every single day. The content feeling resounding from her showed how simplistic and calm her demeanor really was. Thoughher expression and movements were cold, she felt very warm. One touch of her skin and a burning fire would begin to surge through the veins of the beholder.

She watched her. She watched as her statue like form only looked out the window, mentally counting the raindrops she could catch intently, her focus on that single idea only. A smile was brought to her lips as she watched this adorable, yet cold sight. She wanted to reach out for her, to hold her, to feel her warmth, but her body wouldn't budge. No matter how she forced herself to, she couldn't move. But honestly, there was nothing she'd rather do than watch the cute form of the figure in front of her.

She shifted her eyebrows in amusement when she found that those calm and unmoving eyes had changed their direction from the left side of the window to the right. The movement wasn't subtle. It was slow and curious. They eyes still showed no emotion whatsoever, and the body was still as lifeless and rigid as it had been a second ago, but her aura had changed. Before the rain had started, she was normal. Her aura had been neutral, showing she was content with how things were at the moment. But now, she had a certain glow to her, as if her whole being was just hit by a blinding light.

Lightning struck in the distance, bringing her back to reality. She sighed and willed her body to move. She moved closer to her partner, who still showed no signs of moving any time soon. She posted her body on the wall close to her partner and she too looked out the seemingly empty window that the smaller girl had taken such delight in. After a few silent moments, the French blonde woman sighed, "I still don't know what you see out here." Her voice was calm, yet playful.

There was no movement next to her, and she turned to face the still unmoving girl. Then, without warning, words were spoken lightly and tonelessly, "Everything…I can see everything through these glass panes…from emptiness…to fulfillment…from loneliness…to true love…there is nothing I cannot see from this view." The tall blonde woman looked at her young lover intently, trying to find a hint of emotion other than peace…but she looked to no avail. The younger woman only showed pure calm emotion and that same calm demeanor she always kept with her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but her vocal cords would not comply. The words she had wished to speak were gone, and what was left was a dumb struck woman, trying to figure out the curious girl in front of her. Mireille closed her mouth and only stared at the shape next to her. Her mind was screaming thoughts out at her, but her body showed otherwise, it rebelled. Every time Kirika would say something like she did a few moments ago, she was always left confused and also amused at the things she would say. There was meaning to her words, whether Mireille knew those meanings obviously wasn't important.

Mireille sighed and looked out at the rain once more. The lightning struck again, the light casting an interesting glow on the two figures looking blankly out the window. Mireille counted the strokes and found that they were close by. She shuddered at the next strike of lightning and tore her eyes away from the addicting sight. She was about to turn back to the window when a quiet and gentle voice reached her ears, "I was going to go to the park today…" Mireille instead shifted her attention to the small girl next to her, "I just got a book from the library, I wished to read it at the park today…under the sun…"

Mireille couldn't help but smile at how childish the girl really was. She walked behind Kirika and draped her arms and head over her shoulder, "When the rain clears up, you can go tomorrow."

"…will you be joining me?" Her voice was still as lifeless as it could get, but Mireille could sense the quiet pleading in the surprisingly fragile girl's voice.

"If that's what you want…"

There was silence for a short while, but soon, Kirika softly nodded, brushing her hair closer to Mireille's soft milky skin. The rain was still going, and Kirika was still watching. Mireille was getting tired of watching the rain. She took a glance at the clock, and found that it was almost midnight. A slight frown graced her features as she turned back to Kirika. Kirika sensed her partner's uneasiness, and in turn, asked ever so quietly, "What's wrong Mireille?"

"It's almost midnight…"

"I see…"

"So won't you be coming to bed soon?" Mireille played with a strand of Kirika's hair, her soft smile adding to the affection she showed her younger counterpart.

"But the rain hasn't stopped yet…"

Mireille took another look at the pouring rain outside of their window, "No…indeed it hasn't…" Mireille took to watching and listening to the rain a little more. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to find what Kirika would so longingly look at through that simple piece of glass. She tried all she could to look straight through those simple panes and find the true meaning of what lay behind them, but found nothing but the darkness of her own mind.

She opened her eyes once more to find Kirika looking at her with that same schoolgirl demeanor she did when she wanted to know something, "Mireille…why does it rain?"

Mireille was a bit shocked at the simplicity of the question that had appeared before her. Yes, she could have answered, 'there's this thing called the water cycle, where the water from the Earth goes through different phases and is recycled in the process…', but she decided that explaining it like that wouldn't be good at all. Instead, she smiled softly at the clueless girl in front of her and answered just as softly as it was asked, "Because…somewhere out there…an angel is crying…"

Kirika cutely tilted her head to the side, "…but why would an angel be crying…"

Mireille turned away from Kirika, the hands that were draped over Kirika slightly rolled up into a fist, "Because…they are tears of happiness…of the joy that they're able to share…"

Kirika, being the sharp girl she was, took Mireille's face in her hands, "Is that why?" Mireille stared into her cold as steel eyes which held warmth only for her, "Is that why you cry each night? Is that why you cry now?" Mireille's eyes were watery now. She could feel the tears slipping away from her grip, not being able to hold it in anymore, Mireille collapsed, only to have Kirika move to stand from her seat and hold her protectively in her arms.

"Kiri…ka…" Mireille whimpered her name as she clutched tightly onto the arms that provided her with warmth and comfort. Mireille sobbed quietly into the warmth that enveloped her whole being, taking in the sweet scent of the girl that held her so dearly. Her choked sobs could barely be heard over the pitter patter of the rain on the ground and window. The mumbled words only being heard by those who were meant to hear them, and nobody else.

After a few more minutes of crying softly, Mireille brought her face to meet with the young woman who placed a small smile on her face, just for her. Kirika ran her soft small hands through Mireille's hair, taking in the smooth and silky feeling of the material, "I'm here Mireille…I'm not going anywhere…" Mireille felt so ashamed of herself. She was the older one and she was supposed to be the one supporting Kirika. She shook her head into the crook of Kirika's neck.

"I thought about it…I still do you know…" her voice was a bit choked and there were stifled sobs here and there, "Killing you…disposing of you…murdering you…"

Kirika continued to look at Mireille with that same calm feeling, and that same tender smile, "I see…"

"But I couldn't do it…I never can do it…and I never will do it…I need you too much to have you gone…I…I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you…I love you…"

Kirika loved the sound of the last phrase, though she did nothing to show her joy. She stopped running her hand through those soft blonde tresses and brought her lips to kiss the top of the blonde mound, "As do I Mireille…My reason for living would be nothing…if it wasn't you…"

Mireille looked up to see a content looking Kirika, a Kirika she loved to see. The smile fully brought out the girl's already beautiful features, and the smile couldn't help but bring one to her lips as well. Mireille stared deeply into the warm pools which were her eyes and her own began to water once more. Quietly, she brought herself up to the younger girl's face. Kirika made no movement. A few moments and inches later, the silhouette of two figures merging their heads together could be seen in the shadows of the lightning.

A few minutes later, the two pulled away, a bit out of breath, but also calm and serene. Kirika spoke up first, a rather rare occurrence unless she's asking a question, "We should retire to the bedroom…you seem extremely exhausted, and I don't wish for you to get sick…"

Mireille smiled at the worry and care the other girl had so bluntly thrown at her, but instead, she snuggled up to Kirika's warm embrace and turned the direction of the window, "No…not yet…let's stay here and watch the rain fall for just a little longer…"

Kirika looked at the smiling woman below her carefully and found no hints of doubt or disapproval whatsoever. Smiling she too turned back to the window, grunting out a soft, "Ok…" as she once again ventured out into the vastness she found looking through that small rectangular shape.

Mireille smiled contently and closed her eyes, opening them after a few more seconds of only listening to the sounds of the rain and the heartbeat of the one who held her. _Just you, me, and the rain…_

* * *

FIN 


End file.
